


Power Nap

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [24]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: Maybe one day he’d figure out why napping with her always made him feel so refreshed. He was a detective, after all.But that day wasn’t going to be today.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, DickRae, Nightwing/Raven, Robrae, nightrae
Series: Nest Building [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Power Nap

She had a feeling she knew why he came to her room as soon as she heard him enter.

“Yes?” Opening one eye, she quickly brought herself back to reality from her meditative state. Still levitating above her bed, she peered at him, observing his physical condition. Having not seen him for almost a day, and noticing the lack of energy in his movements, she assumed he’d been working himself to death again over a case.

He shuffled over to her, his head stooped a little as he seemingly struggled to keep himself from nodding off. Sitting down on the side of her bed, he looked up and gave her a weak smile. “Hey. You busy meditating?”

“I plan on at least a few more hours. What do you need?”

He let out a light laugh. “I was wondering if you wanted to…take a little break. With me.”

Raven opened her other eye and folded her arms. “How many hours has it been?”

“16…no, 18,” he replied, thinking aloud.

“Better than some of your worst ones, I suppose,” she muttered. She’d gone multiple days without seeing him several times in their years together on the team. His record when working on a case was supposedly 62 hours straight, though who knew if he was even counting correctly by that point.

“So…join me?” he asked, patting her bed with his hand.

Raven looked up in thought. “I will,” she said, after a moment. “But you have to promise me you’ll finish by tonight.”

“Well, I can’t guarantee tha—”

“Then stop wherever you are by tonight,” she interrupted. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” he said, nodding. She nodded slightly in response, satisfied, and came down onto the bed. He took his boots off and swung his legs up so that he was laying down entirely, then pushed himself up on her bed until his head lay on one of her pillows. Then, he put his hands behind his head, letting out a soft sigh.

Raven took off her cloak and laid down next to him. With one raise of her hand, she shut the blinds and pulled a blanket over to cover both of them up to their waists.

“Mask,” she said, holding out her hand. He peeled it off and held it up, exposing his baggy eyes underneath, and she plucked it from his fingers, turning over and setting it on her nightstand.

“Set a timer for 10 minutes,” he said, the weariness evident in his voice. “Or maybe you’ll wake up right on time. Whichever one happens first.”

She huddled next to him and leaned over his body, looking over his face. “15,” she replied. “You look like you could use a longer nap.”

“I don’t need the extra five minutes. I can—”

“No. 15,” she said firmly. She wrapped an arm around his abdomen, bringing him closer. “It’ll help. Trust me.”

“Fine.” He put his arm around her in return, and she laid her head against his shoulder. A minute passed, the only sound in the room the ticking of her clock. Raven was staring off at the wall, and yet, she could still tell he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. She leaned over him again, peering into his still open eyes.

“Go to sleep,” she murmured.

He shifted his unfocused gaze to look at her, and then chuckled a little. “Can’t. Still a little jittery…”

“Maybe you should nap more instead of relying on coffee to get you through. Stop letting your mind wander. Just focus on being calm,” she instructed.

“Hm. I’ll try.”

“Sleep, Dick,” she said, her voice quiet yet commanding. She stuck two fingers out, pulling them in a slow downward motion over his eyes. She smiled as she saw his eyes close at the end of it.

“You have to sleep too, you know,” he said.

“I will. But you first.” She kissed him on the cheek, then pulled the blanket up to both of their chests.

Raven monitored his signs closely, listening to his breaths and feeling his chest rise and fall. She gently slipped one of her legs in between his, intertwining them some more. It was certainly cozy to be like this. She was plenty warm from being under the blanket and huddled with him, but it wasn’t her who needed to relax. She listened for a few more minutes, as his breaths grew slower and deeper. He wasn’t a snorer, so it was a little more difficult to tell when he had fallen asleep. But the breaths were still a good sign to look for.

After another couple of minutes, Raven felt his arm around her shoulder slip a bit and noticed his breaths had settled into a slow rhythm. She wriggled loose a little, pulling the blanket back down to their waists. Leaning over him a little more, she watched him for a moment to make sure he was asleep. Then, she covered her hand in a light purple glow and quietly recited a brief incantation, temporarily enhancing her healing powers.

Raven lightly placed her hand on the emblem on his chest, allowing her power to seep through and spread through his body. She kept her hand there until the glow disappeared completely, then moved it up to cup his cheek. He sighed as the magic began to work, speeding up the natural healing process and relaxing both the tension in his muscles and his mind, helping induce a more meditative state. Knowing he would be in a deeper sleep for at least a few more minutes, she softly kissed him on the cheek again. Cuddling close to him, she pulled the blanket up again and took a glance at her clock. Eight more minutes…plenty of time.

The rest of the nap was spent in the same position, her body resting against his as he continued to sleep peacefully. She floated a book in front of them and read a few pages as her clock continued to tick away in the background. Finally, she checked the time out of the corner of her eye and saw that 15 minutes had passed. The book floated back into her shelf, and she placed her hands on his sides, gently shaking him awake.

Nightwing let out a yawn as his eyes opened. “Mmm…you woke up first again?” he asked, turning to her and chuckling a little.

She smiled. “You know I’m a light sleeper.”

He pushed the blanket away, then stretched his arms and sat up. “That was a good nap. Hopefully you slept well too.”

“How do you feel?” she asked, also sitting up.

He grinned. “Like a million bucks.” He rolled off the bed, standing up and putting his mask back on. “I’m gonna get right back to work. I feel like I’m close to solving some things.”

“Don’t overwork yourself, birdbrain,” she called after him as he gathered his things and made his way for the door. “You’re still running on 15 minutes of sleep in the last 18 hours.”

He looked back at her and waved dismissively. “Don’t worry about me. You know I’ve been trained exactly to do things like that, right?”

“Just remember your promise.”

“I know.” And with that, he departed her room to get back to his case.

Raven snorted a little in amusement, still staring at her door. Maybe one day he’d figure out why napping with her always made him feel so refreshed. He was a detective, after all.

But that day wasn’t going to be today.


End file.
